The present invention relates to the manufacturing of boots made from injection molded plastic material, and more particularly to a process, and a boot resulting therefrom, wherein a reinforced arch and heel member is incorporated into the boot during the injection molding process.
Boots made entirely from injection molded plastic material have been used for some time as a substitute for traditional leather boots. The plastic material may be made to resemble the appearance of leather, and such boots have the advantage of being more economical than leather and are completely waterproof. However, they have had certain disadvantages such as the lack of rigidity of the heel in relation to the sole and a lack of resiliency. These disadvantages are a particular problem in the case of ladies' boots with rather high heels.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a process which overcomes these disadvantages simply and effectively and which produces improved boots having rigid arch and heel structures.